Ms. Marvel
Ms. Marvel is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ms. Marvel #11: 04 Jan 2007 Current Issues :Ms. Marvel Special - One Shot #1: 31 Jan 2007 :Ms. Marvel #12: 07 Feb 2007 Next Issue :Ms. Marvel #13: 21 Mar 2007 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ms. Marvel #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ms. Marvel #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. "Call your friends, wake the neighbors, shout it from the rooftops! Come along for one heck of a wild ride... for an action-packed adventure that includes special guest-stars Captain America and Jessica Jones. All this and an alien invasion that could mean the end of life on Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119965 - (forthcoming, March 2007) Hardcovers *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. "Call your friends, wake the neighbors, shout it from the rooftops! Come along for one heck of a wild ride... for an action-packed adventure that includes special guest-stars Captain America and Jessica Jones. All this and an alien invasion that could mean the end of life on Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122818 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Civil War' - Collects #6-10 plus Ms. Marvel Special #1. "Ms. Marvel enlists in the Civil War! With the Super Human Registration Act in full effect, Carol Danvers joins forces with Simon “Wonder Man” Williams and Julia “Arachne” Carpenter to police and train heroes. But there’s a traitor in their midst – someone who is undermining the registration movement and endangering everyone! Plus: Because You Demanded It! Rogue appears in the pages of Ms. Marvel! But if Rogue is a friend, why is Carol attacking? And finally, a child with the ability to turn anything he imagines into reality has begun to read Carol’s sci-fi epic “Binary,” based loosely on her own life among the stars. Within minutes, the library is overrun with visions from Carol’s book – and soon, all of New York City is threatened!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123040 - (forthcoming, February 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Reed. Artist: Roberto de la Torre. Created by Roy Thomas & Gene Colan. Publishing History First published in 2006. A previous Ms. Marvel series ran for 23 issues from 1977–1979. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ms. Marvel Vol. 2: Civil War Premiere HC: 28 Feb 2007 :Ms. Marvel Vol. 1: Best of the Best TPB: 14 Mar 2007 :Ms. Marvel #13: 21 Mar 2007 :Ms. Marvel #14: 04 Apr 2007 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Carol Danvers Category:Super-Hero